


Contigo aprendí

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Admirer, Songfic, Valentine's Day, dramione - Freeform, my first songfic, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Dramione Songfic para celebrar el Día del Amor y la Amistad, 2021. EWE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Contigo aprendí

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Acá estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño songfic de una de mis canciones favoritas “Voy a apagar la luz / Contigo aprendí”, de ahí el nombre de la historia.  
> Hace muchos meses quería hacer algo así y qué mejor que aprovechar el Día del Amor y la Amistad para compartirlo con ustedes.  
> Es mi primer songfic así que espero que les guste y me dejen saber qué les pareció.  
> Si gustan escuchar la canción, la adaptación es de Luis Miguel.

El siempre elegante Draco Malfoy llegó a su casa por red flu, tiró en un sillón de su lujoso dormitorio la exclusiva túnica negra hecha a la medida, los guantes de dragón y la varita para luego recostarse en la amplia cama. Estaba agotado por lo que, con un rápido movimiento de su mano, apagó la luz. 

  
  


_Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti…_

  
  


Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Hermione apareció en su mente. En el juicio al que habían asistido esa tarde, había estado implacable, como siempre. No había duda de que Evangeline, ahora nuevamente Lestrange, ganaría la demanda de divorcio contra Seamus Finnigan con todas las exigencias que había pedido. Y todo gracias a ella. Ni siquiera él podría haberla defendido mejor. Y aceptar eso era algo que, contrario a años atrás, no le molestaba.

Esa tarde la había visto más hermosa que nunca. Le encantaba esa túnica azul marino que se moldeaba a su figura como un guante, que la hacía verse soberbia pero sin perder su esencia de siempre. Lo que hubiera dado por poder detener el tiempo, acercarse a ella y comérsela a besos. 

  
  


_Y así, dejar volar a mi imaginación…_

_Ahí, donde todo lo puedo_

_Donde no hay imposibles_

_Qué importa vivir de ilusiones_

_Si así soy feliz_

  
  


Se podría decir que se había enamorado lentamente de ella. 

Ambos habían regresado a Hogwarts después de la guerra, ella por decisión y él por obligación. Sin el resto del trío de oro y sin Crabbe y Goyle, hubo más libertad para poderla analizar, intrigado por el hecho de que lo hubiera defendido ante el Wizengamot, cuando él siempre había sido un imbécil con ella. 

Quizá esa intriga fue la que lo llevó a estudiar cada uno de sus pasos con detenimiento. Él se sentaba en los últimos asientos del aula y como habían regresado pocos alumnos para cursar el séptimo año, compartían todas las lecciones. Así que tenía oportunidades de sobra para verla hablar con la chica Weasley, Lovegood o Longbottom. 

Se aprendió sus gestos de memoria. Mordía la pluma cuando estaba nerviosa, se concentraba fijamente en cada palabra que decía el profesor, tocaba su cabello con frecuencia cuando alguien le contaba algo interesante, mordía su labio inferior y se ruborizaba cuando algún elogio por su excelente respuesta aunque ya no participaba tanto como antes. Era evidente que a todos los había cambiado los conflictos vividos meses atrás. 

También le había conocido sus gustos en el comedor. Tostadas con abundante mantequilla, mermelada de naranja, huevos, salchichas, tomate asado y té con mucha leche para desayunar. Puré de papa, verduras al vapor y alguna carne roja para almorzar. Carne blanca con algún acompañamiento en la cena. Las fresas con crema batida, pie de manzana o tarta de zanahoria eran sus postres favoritos. La veía comer disfrutando de cada bocado. Sabía que eso pasaba cuando se había pasado por momentos de escasez… Por lo visto no sólo a él le había ido mal con la comida… Él no había podido volver a comer bien desde que vio a Nagini engullir a la profesora Burbage en la mesa de su casa; ella, por otro lado, probablemente no había podido conseguir alimentos fácilmente el tiempo que se escondió.

Una tarde de mayo la había seguido hasta el lago, donde extrañamente se había escabullido sola. La encontró llorando, algo completamente atípico en ella, según creía. Siempre la veía tan fuerte y segura que eso lo descolocó. Deseó poder acercarse y ¿abrazarla? 

  
  


_Cómo te abrazaré…_

  
  


Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo los Malfoy abrazaban? Él escasamente había visto a su padre hacerlo con su madre. Eso parecía ser más de los débiles de carácter como los Weasley o Lunática Lovegood, quienes se la pasaban abrazando a sus amigos. Pero él… Sin embargo, su deseo de consolarla lo iba acercando a ella sin percatarse de lo que hacía hasta que le habló. 

—¿Granger? 

Ella pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera tan cerca o de que le dirigiera la palabra, porque pegó un brinco asustada, dejando caer un pergamino arrugado que él, caballerosamente se apresuró a levantar para entregárselo. 

—Gracias —balbuceó entre sollozos tratando de alisar la carta. 

—¿Malas noticias? —se atrevió a preguntar, en un intento por desviar su mente del impulso de querer abrazarla. Ella volvió a asombrarse y sintió que sus ojos vidriosos lo escudriñaban. Quizá el no ver ningún rastro de burla en su rostro sino algo más semejante a la preocupación la animó a confesarse con él. O tal vez simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien y no había otra opción más que él en ese momento, aunque evidentemente, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, no había querido compartirlo con sus amigos. Pero ya que él estaba ahí...

—Mis padres… 

Ella rompió nuevamente a llorar, y de nuevo apareció el impulso por querer abrazarla. Él se acercó un poco más y ella, en un acto reflejo, hundió la cabeza en su pecho, disparando esa cercanía, miles de mariposas que no sabía que tenía dentro suyo. Su altura parecía ser la perfecta para anidarla entre sus brazos; él sintió que encajaban como si fueran un rompecabezas. Inhalar su suave aroma a jazmín puso su corazón a mil por hora y estaba seguro que ella podía sentirlo golpear su mejilla pero, gracias a Merlín, ella estaba demasiado dolida para percatarse de esos detalles. Draco no lo pudo resistir y acarició lentamente su siempre alborotado cabello hasta que, minutos más tarde, ella controló sus emociones y algo cohibida, al percatarse del impulso que había tenido, se había alejado unos pasos de él. Abrazándose a sí misma con un brazo mientras con la otra mano limpiaba sus lágrimas, explicó:

—El ministerio logró encontrarlos en Australia, donde se marcharon antes… antes de… —él asintió en señal de que comprendía lo que quería decir— pero lamentablemente no han podido… —y otra vez había dado rienda suelta a su dolor aunque esta vez, él no se atrevió a acercarse—. Es mi culpa, pero ¡no tenía otra opción! Necesitaba ponerlos a salvo y no se me ocurrió otra manera… 

Nuevamente fue ella quien se acercó a su pecho, empapado ya por sus lágrimas, en busca de consuelo, que él no dudó en darle, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que su cercanía le provocaba. 

Después de esa tarde de principios de mayo, en la que ella le explicó lo de la modificación de memoria y que él, en un impulso por ayudarla le dijera que le escribiría al medimago de la familia para que le refiriera con los mejores profesionales para que revisaran a los señores Granger, su relación había dado un giro. No entendía bien por qué, pero ella había confiado en él para esa tarea y no en sus amigos, pero esa deferencia le agradó y no la iba a defraudar. Nunca más.

Descubrió que ella también lo empezó a observar después de su momento en los jardines del castillo y hasta se sonreían mutuamente si coincidían en algún pasillo. Incluso empezaron a sentarse en la misma mesa de la biblioteca y comentaban sus dudas con los EXTASIS, prontos a presentarlos en junio. 

Ocasionalmente, Draco se interesaba por el progreso de sus padres en el tratamiento, y ella le agradecía por su invaluable ayuda. 

Cuando pensó que no la iba a volver a ver después de la graduación, las casualidades de la vida los hizo encontrarse de nuevo en la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas. Lejos de las etiquetas por las casas de Hogwarts, la influencia de sus amigos y dejando atrás sus antiguas rivalidades, habían llegado a ser casi amigos. 

Pero en la mente de Draco siempre estaba presente aquel abrazo a orillas del Lago Negro que había dejado su alma con la espinita de querer más de ella. Nunca se atrevió a dar el paso. Estaba seguro que por más que él hubiera demostrado que no era el mismo de los primeros años del colegio, ella no olvidaría lo que había pasado en esa época. 

Los dos años de preparación terminaron y cada uno tomó su camino. Esa primera noche lejos de ella, en la soledad de su dormitorio, con la luz apagada, sólo tuvo el consuelo de imaginar cómo sería tenerla entre sus brazos como aquella única vez y besarla hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. 

  
  


_Cuánto te besaré_

_Mis más ardientes anhelos en ti realizaré_

_Te morderé los labios, me llenaré de ti_

_Y por eso voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti_

  
  


Empezar a encontrarla en los juzgados fue algo comparable con la tortura. Tenerla cerca y no poder hacer nada, empezó a desquiciarlo. Sin embargo, se percató que internamente, esa emoción al verla en cualquier momento, le había dado sentido a su vida. 

  
  


_Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones_

  
  


Así que se dedicó a esperar con ilusión encontrarla en cualquier vista, juicio o simplemente en el Callejón Diagon o el Ministerio. La verdad es que donde fuera que se topaban, él trataba de alargar los momentos, aunque sus conversaciones se limitaban a lo profesional.

Sabía que Granger no estaba con nadie, pues no había leído nada en _El Profeta_ y eso que no dejaba ningún artículo sin leer cada día, y eso lo alegraba, porque le daba una esperanza que desconocía que tenía.

_Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones_

  
  


Y aprendió a disfrutar de esos pequeños instantes a su lado como si fueran los últimos, pues era en esos pocos minutos a su lado que era realmente feliz, aunque ella no lo supiera, y no importaba si era domingo, o miércoles, todos los días salía con la esperanza de encontrarla en alguna parte. Aunque casi nunca coincidían, esa ilusión y los pequeños momentos a su lado, lo hacían dichoso.

  
  


_Aprendí que la semana tiene más de siete días_

_A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías_

_Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí_

  
  


Volviendo al presente, escuchó sonidos en la chimenea, luego una puerta abrirse y después pasos llegando hacia él. El sonido de la cama hundiéndose con el peso de otra persona. Un beso tierno en su frente. Abrir sus ojos y encontrarse los hermosos ojos castaños de su amada iluminados gracias a la luz de la luna primaveral que se colaba a través de la ventana.

  
  


_Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna_

_Contigo aprendí que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna_

  
  


—Hola, amor. 

—Hola, hermosa —la abrazó y atrapó sus labios como había deseado hacerlo esa tarde. 

  
  


_Aprendí que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo_

  
  


—¿A qué debo tanta efusividad? —preguntó ella luego de algunos minutos de incontables besos.

—Deseaba hacerlo desde la tarde.

Ella le lanzó una pícara mirada.

—Eso es muy poco profesional de su parte, mi querido socio.

—Es tu culpa, por traerme en las nubes desde hace cinco años —volvió a besarla, no sólo sus labios sino el rostro, el cuello y ella reía, y él amaba escucharla reír entre sus brazos—. Nunca es suficiente. No me alcanza el día y la noche para decirte cuánto me gustas y cuánto te amo y lo feliz que me haces. 

—También yo soy muy feliz contigo, Draco. 

—Nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Merlín que te hayas decidido a dar el primer paso, Hermione, porque sé que yo nunca hubiera tenido las agallas para declararme —le confesó por primera vez en su vida.

—Así que, si después de ese caso de Marcus Flint en el que te gané hace un año y medio, no te hubiera invitado a ese helado en Florean Fortescue para compensar tu vapuleado orgullo, ¿nunca me hubieras invitado a cenar?

—Probablemente aún estaría esperando un momento adecuado para acercarme. Me facilitaste las cosas.

—Tenía una prueba irrefutable de que eras un buen hombre.

—¿En serio, cuál? —preguntó extrañado. Nunca habían tocado este tema.

—Fuiste fundamental para la recuperación de la memoria de mis padres. No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tu ayuda. Ese día, en el lago, supe que eras diferente. 

—¿Recuerdas esa tarde en el lago?

—Como si fuera ayer —sonrió traviesa—. Nunca me disculpé por haber llenado de lágrimas tu nada barata camisa.

—La impregnaste con tu aroma… no la lavé en muchos meses, hasta que se desvaneció… fue la única forma de sentirte cerca. Sentía que tenía algo tuyo conmigo. Dormía abrazado a ella.

—Así que Draco Malfoy puede ser también un romántico empedernido.

—Sólo contigo… contigo aprendí a amar… a amarte… y me enseñaste las cosas buenas de la vida… y por eso te amo más.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo te amo mucho más.

Y la volvió a besar con pasión. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. 

Podía morir en paz… había aprendido lo mejor de la vida a su lado.

  
  


_Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_

_Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví_

_Y contigo aprendí_

_Que yo nací el día que te conocí..._

**Author's Note:**

> Compositor de esta canción: Armando Manzanero  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Adrimazofeifa.  
> 14 de febrero, 2021.


End file.
